The three wizards Television (a Olive the beach films company)
history the three wizards inc was founded by the three wizards enterprises (absorbed into ellington media) in February 2016.the three wizards ordered its first series I hippo hippo:reboot and darkest hippo.the three wizards ordered a 10 episode young Patrick first season.mj Ellington productions renewed the chronicles, scary Mary and j fat elfus for another season to join the upcoming 2018-2019 season lineup.on July 11th 2018,the three wizards switched the release dates of the Russian sleep experiment and Mother Nature is reborn.on July 8th 2018,the three wizards ended the little ones series after one season.on July 23rd 2018,the three wizards and teen productions showed off a upcoming new series:time jump to air on mj Ellington productions.on august 3rd 2018,time jumped (now the asylum crisis) was renamed and moved to teen productions.on august 21st 2018,the three wizards aired the first episode of j fat elfus season 3.on September 17th 2018,the three wizards aired the first episode of ingredients.on september 27th 2018,the three wizards renewed j fat elfus for a fourth season.on October 20th 2018.the three wizards revealed its upcoming film slate:three queens and a sun sequel and a holidays sequel.the three wizards delayed mother nature is reborn and will put it back into development (as frozen development).the three wizards cancelled the Russian sleep experiment and will be replaced by a untitled horror film.a historical film was planned with campo books.on October 18th 2018,the three wizards and superhero comics entertainment and with united films television/mj Ellington productions had negotiate to move the chronicles and doctor who FA.the three wizards agreed to take over the airing rights of the two shows.superhero comics entertainment agreed that the three wizards must not be one of the production companies but to just air and renew.the three wizards had a interest (before buying the airing rights) in the chronicles and doctor who FA and wanted to takeover airing rights.on October 21st 2018,the three wizards renewed Ingredients for a 5 episode second season. recent news * (movie news) on November 6th 2018,the three wizards revealed the months of its upcoming films.on November 22nd 2018,the three wizards revealed its untiled historical horror film title:battle of Ypres based on a world war 1 battle and untitled nature drama film:mothernature rises!on December 16th 2018,the three wizards revealed that three queens and a sun movies are a trilogy:the third film will be released in 2021.the three wizards will make the second spin off the Great War movie:the Russian civil war.it will be released in 2020.on December 27th 2018,the Russian civil war was moved to a 2019 release and meisterstadt in a January 2020 release.master detectives will be released in 2020. * (tv news) on November 16th 2018,the three wizards and mj Ellington productions and teen productions reveled its ordered shows.the three wizards owner said:ellington media assets will focus more on films then tv shows in 2019. list of youtube shows list of upcoming youtube shows list of films list of upcoming films (with teen productions):2018- list of upcoming films Category:Ellington media entertainment